Those suffering from “foot drop,” also known as dorsi-flexion weakness of the foot, lack sufficient muscular control to move their foot upward relative to their lower leg (i.e., to dorsi-flex). Since the foot tends to hang in a downward (i.e., plantar-flexed) position, a person suffering from foot drop has a difficult time walking, having to use other muscles throughout the body to raise the knee and hip so that the forefoot will clear the ground during the swing phase of the gait cycle. Foot drop can be caused by a variety of conditions, including neurological diseases, and/or injuries to the brain, spinal cord, musculature, and peripheral nervous system, for example.
Devices exist to address the foot drop condition by holding the foot in a dorsi-flexed position. Such devices tend to be bulky and are noticeably visible to others, often requiring the use of specially modified footwear and/or attachments. A need exists for a foot support system that provides dorsi-flexion support while allowing plantar-flexion, and that conforms to the wearer's foot and leg to provide a more aesthetically pleasing range of footwear options to the wearer.